Cuidado con lo que deseas
by ritorudeito
Summary: Un akuma con la capacidad de moldear a la gente a su antojo amenaza a una invitada a Paris que no cumplió sus expectativas pero tras un mal momento, termina también afectando a uno de los héroes de Paris ¿aceptará su compañero el cambio? ¿o hará imposibles para volverlo a la normalidad? "por como eres... yo te voy a amar" Le dijo


**N/A: Hola, hola!... Un gusto de nuevo traerles un oneshot que como muchos saben es en honor a mi primer año como escritora en este fandom de Miraculous... En realidad el año se cumplió el pasado 25 de nov, pero quería asegurarme de traerles un Fic de la misma talla del primero... De hecho me puse algo nostálgica al escribir esta historia y quizá cuando la lean entiendan porque... Mi primer historia se llamó "Hechizo de amor" y fue muy bien recibida entre ustedes, y esta no es precisamente una continuación pero quienes lo leyeron verán a que me refiero**

 **Por otra parte, quise esperar a hoy para publicar porque también es una especie de festejo por el próximo estreno de la Tercera temporada... ¡¿este fue el mejor hiatus de la vida o qué?!**

 **Bueno sin más... Disfruten!**

* * *

" **Cuidado con lo que deseas"**

 **.**

 _._

El Jardín de las Tullerías fue esta vez el lugar elegido para la nueva sesión de fotos de Adrien Agreste ¿el motivo? La nueva colección de Otoño-invierno de Gabriel Agreste dirigida al público adolescente y por supuesto, ¿Quién mejor que su propio hijo para promocionar esta nueva línea? Efectivamente, Adrien modelaría la ropa dirigida a los chicos

Como siempre, el modelo había llegado puntual a su cita. Ya se encontraba en su camerino frente al espejo probándose el vestuario que luciría en la campaña. El look de Adrien consistía en un suéter azul marino sobre el cual portaba un abrigo del mismo tono pero manteniendo sus habituales mangas alzadas hasta los codos y una capucha que no llevaba puesta. Conservaba los jeans de mezclilla pero en un tono más oscuro, y había cambiado el color del tenis por unos en negro manteniendo los bordes blancos. No era incomodo pues efectivamente el clima comenzaba a cambiar

Se miró al espejo en ambos perfiles y sonrió

\- Eres un engreído – le dijo Plaga

\- Es más agradable que el que use en el último desfile – explicó Adrien

EL kwami el dio una mirada más detallada de arriba abajo – Si… no estás tan ridículo esta vez

\- ¡vaya! Es bueno contar con tu apoyo – respondió Adrien con una sonrisa

\- ¡Adrien Agreste! ¡A la sesión! – dijo una voz

El chico se dio una última ojeada en el espejo y salió… tenía claro lo que haría pero aún se preguntaba, al ser una colección para chicos y chicas ¿Quién sería su compañera, la chica que modelaría la ropa al público femenino? ¿Qué clase de chica sería? ¿La conocería hoy? ¿O le harían una sesión independiente?

Caminó hasta la zona elegida, tenían de fondo un pequeño lago y una enorme rueda de la fortuna. Probablemente con ayuda de efectos especiales, lograrían que ese lago tuviera un aspecto congelado para darle más realismo a la temática invernal

\- Estoy listo – dijo el chico acercándose a su conocido fotógrafo

\- Me alegra oírlo – dijo como siempre su entusiasta fotógrafo dándole una rápida ojeada a su aspecto - ¡Radiante como siempre! Mi sobrina no tendrá problemas contigo, lo sabía…

\- ¿su sobrina?

\- ¡si, lo siento! – añadió el fotógrafo con acento italiano – por este día no seré yo quien me encargue de las fotos… Fabrizia no se dedica a esto pero sabe hacerlo muy bien – dijo señalando a la chica, unos años mayor que él que lo saludo desde la distancia mientras analizaba su cámara fotográfica. Con una sonrisa nerviosa caminó hacia ellos cámara en mano para saludar de cerca a su modelo - ¡Hola Adrien Agreste! – Saludo extendiendo profesionalmente su mano, el chico la saludo sonriente – Soy Fabrizia y estaré trabajando contigo esta mañana, espero nos llevemos bien

\- Como dije él no te dará problemas – dijo el tío de la chica – la cámara lo adora por naturaleza… - añadió señalando al chico rubio quien sonrió pero desvió la mirada, enseguida el hombre se puso pensativo – no prometo nada con la chica… hasta donde sé, no es profesional

\- ¿la chica? – murmuró Adrien, entonces sí podaría con alguien más pero ¿Quién? ¿Dónde estaba?

\- Pero sé que te las arreglarás – añadió el fotógrafo

\- Oh y… ¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó Fabrizia mirando en diversas direcciones esperando ver a una chica con aspecto de modelo de la talla de Adrien

\- ¡ya llego! – anunció otro de los asistentes para la sesión

De inmediato todas las miraron se giraron en la dirección señalada, incluso Adrien también se giró con curiosidad para ver a la chica y al hacerlo se llevó una enorme sorpresa pero poco a poco esa expresión fue reemplazada por una sonrisa agradable al reconocer a la chica

Caminaba en su dirección custodiada por un guardaespaldas y quien debía ser su representante - ¿ _Kelly?_ – murmuró el modelo reconociendo perfectamente a la misma chica que un año antes había visitado su ciudad para un concierto… Efectivamente no era modelo profesional, pero como cantante era talentosa, hermosa y a la fecha muy famosa, seguro que a eso se debía que su padre la aceptará para posar con él.

Se sintió repentinamente nostálgico al recordar su enfrentamiento contra la Reina del pop como se había llamado su akuma (y como era conocida ahora) y todo lo que había traído consigo su particular poder… Le alegraba ver que ella ya lucía más como ella misma y no como la imagen antes querían que proyectara, su cabello había dejado de llevar esas mechas de colores y ahora era de un rubio oscuro… Le sonrió a la distancia para infundirle confianza, pues por muy sofisticada que se viera usando ropa diseñada por Gabriel Agreste la chica en el fondo se veía intimidada, era obvio pues esa no era su área… aunque en el fondo, su sonrisa también era de agradecimiento… aunque ella no lo sabía, lo cierto es que a ella se debía el pequeño progreso que había tenido con Ladybug

\- Kelly Evans "La Reina del pop" – presentó el fotógrafo señalando a la chica - _¡_ _Mozzafiato!_ ¡Luce asombrosa! – alabó dándole una rápida vuelta a la chica para ver su atuendo. El look de la chica era algo distinto al de Adrien. Llevaba un vestido en color lila, la falda era de vuelo, no tenía un gran escote y unas lindas mangas, sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta que llegaba hasta la altura de su busto en color morado contrastando con el color del vestido, el toque de glamour lo daban unas largas botas de fino tacón que llegaban hasta por encima de sus rodillas - – Y Adrien Agreste "el ángel de Paris" … No tendrás de que preocuparte Fabrizia, Gabriel Agreste estará más que complacido con el resultado ¡su campaña será exitosa!

El fotógrafo se llevó aparte a Fabrizia solo unos segundos para darle unos cuantos consejos más. Mientras tanto Kelly miro a Adrien con una tímida sonrisa – _Hola_

Adrien también le sonrió y estrechó su mano - ¿qué tal?

\- No estoy muy segura de esto – aceptó con voz nerviosa

\- Tranquila, seguro lo harás muy bien

\- ¿listos? – preguntó Fabrizia acercándose a ellos, también parecía nerviosa por la forma que sostenía la cámara en sus manos – Escuchen, esto de tomar fotos no es lo mío precisamente, soy más de otra clase de arte pero se me da bien así que por favor ayúdenme chicos

Ambos asintieron – _de acuerdo –_ dijo Fabrizia tomando aire, retrocedió unos pasos para tomar distancia – _El concepto de la nueva colección es encontrar perfección en uno mismo, en lo que están usando… Así que necesito mucha seguridad de su parte… ¿listos? ¡Adrien! –_ dijo al instante que apuntaba el lente hacia él quien de inmediato encontró una pose perfecta, miró hacia la izquierda y con su mano derecha alboroto un poco su cabello - ¡Perfecto! – dijo Fabrizia al comprobar que efectivamente, como su tío dijo, tomar fotos de Adrien era sencillo, era incluso un placer. El Flash continuaba enfocado en Adrien quien cambiaba de expresión cada tanto, sonreía o levantaba su profunda mirada a la cámara – _Maravilloso…_ ¡Kelly!

La cantante se sobresaltó y se giró de inmediato al ver que ahora enfocaban en ella el lente de la cámara, se tensó pues ni siquiera estaba preparada, se había perdido un poco mirando las fotos que hacían de Adrien… lo hacía parecer tan fácil

Sin llegar a tomar una sola foto la cámara descendió y vio a Fabrizia negar con la cabeza - ¡De nuevo! ¡Relájate! Pareces asustada

Kelly paso algo de saliva, respiro levantando los hombros paso sus manos atrás de su espalda y miro a la cámara

Fabrizia volvió a negar - ¡No, no! No es una foto casual – intentó explicar con calma

Por los siguientes minutos, Kelly cambió a un sinfín de posturas sin que ninguna fuera del agrado de Fabrizia. Siempre lucía tensa o nerviosa y su sonrisa era forzada

\- ¡No, no, no! – exclamó Fabrizia después de muchas fotos fallidas - _¿Quién te ha dicho que podías modelar?_ El slogan de la campaña habla de seguridad… de perfección, ¡y tú! No tienes nada de eso… por muy buena cantante que seas no indica que puedas posar junto a un modelo de la talla de Adrien

Kelly bajo la mirada sin responder nada, Adrien se acercó a ambas chicas decidiendo intervenir – _Kelly… -_ dijo con una mano en su hombro, pero la chica no volvió a lazar los ojos – _Fabrizia,_ ella solo está nerviosa – explicó el modelo – es la primera vez que hace esto, podrías ser más paciente

\- ¿paciente? Mi tío exigirá perfección ¡tú padre exigirá perfección! la perfección a la que están acostumbrados contigo ¡Yo estoy acostumbrada a la perfección! ¡Y cuando no la tengo la consigo! ¡La moldeo! ¡pero no puedo hacerlo con esta chica!... _Lo siento_ \- Fabrizia dejó caer la cámara, tomó una mochila que cargo a su espalda y empezó a alejarse, a caminar por ese lindo parque con aire molesto

Kelly suspiró mientras la veían alejarse. Dejó caer los hombros al igual que su rostro entre sus manos – sabía que no iba a resultar… - murmuró – mi representante pensó que esto era buena idea pero… _lo siento Adrien_ \- entonces volvió a sentir una cálida mano en su hombro que la hizo levantar la vista para encontrarse con los lindos y cálidos ojos de Adrien

\- Está bien… Fabrizia solo se siente presionada y te ha presionado a ti también… en cuanto se relaje volverá y volveremos a intentarlo

\- ¿intentarlo? Tú haces que parezca tan fácil, y _yo no…_

\- Y para ti lo será en cuanto también te deshagas de esos nervios traicioneros

Kelly le sonrió, repentinamente calmada y con un nuevo ánimo… estaba tan nerviosa con todo eso que incluso había olvidado que hacía un año, ese chico Adrien era una de las razones que le entusiasmaban de visitar Paris… En las fotos siempre le pareció un chico increíble pero lo era aún más cuando tratabas con él… Tenía una increíble habilidad para transmitir seguridad… lo miró de nuevo y esa actitud caballerosa le recordó a alguien más, alguien a quien también había conocido un año atrás

\- Eres asombroso Adrien – le dijo con sinceridad – _aún sin una máscara de héroe… que no te sentaría nada mal_

Adrien se sorprendió cuando escuchó eso, incluso se sobresaltó y deshizo su agarre en su hombro por sus palabras… ¿qué? ¿Dijo máscara?

.

" _¡Wow es Adrien Agreste!" "En sesión de fotos en el Jardín de Tullerías" "¡Y acaso esa es Kelly Evans!" "Kelly Evans volvió a Paris"_

Eran los comentarios de los fans que compartían fotos en las redes sociales. Al saber que haría sesión de fotos en ese parque, los fans jamás se harían esperar y su emoción aumento al ver quien era la chica que posaría a su lado

Y precisamente, una foto de ambos chicos justo en el momento que Adrien le levantaba el ánimo se convirtió en tendencia al instante con el comentario

" _Linda pareja ¿no?"_

y miles de comentarios más, dándole Like a la foto hablaban de ellos como de un nuevo "shipp"

.

" _Se ven muy bien juntos"_

" _Kelly luce increíble en ese vestido"_

" _un look muy femenino"_

" _es hermosa"_

" _A la talla de Agreste"_

" _por eso Adrien está en su compañía"_

" _Deben gustarle las chicas de ese estilo"_

" _Y como culparlo"_

 _._

\- ¿será eso cierto? – murmuró Marinette en voz baja mientras leía los comentarios, y miraba con atención la fotografía. Los ojos de Adrien eran dulces, la chica le sonría y sus ojos brillaban enfocándose en los del modelo.

Se sorprendió al ver que sería justamente Kelly Evans quien posaría junto a Adrien… Un año hacía de su visita, sin embargo a ella no le hacía demasiada emoción su regreso y ahora ¿pretendía algo con Adrien? ¿Adrien realmente se sentía atraído por ese estilo de chicas? _¿Por ella?_ _¿Era ese su tipo de chica?_

Bajo el móvil, se dirigió a su espejo y se miró… _Si fuera más bonita, si luciera más delicada y con el porte de esa chica ¿tendría más confianza para acercarse a Adrien? ¿Cambiaría algo en él? ¿La vería de otra forma si ella luciera así?_

.

.

.

\- ¿ _vendrás o no Marinette?_ \- insistía Alya desde el altavoz del teléfono

\- ¡Si, ya voy en camino! – respondió la aludida colgando la llamada. En cuanto lo hizo volvió a mirarse al espejo

\- y ¿Cómo me veo? – se preguntó

Tikki analizó a su portadora. Se había puesto un vestido que hacía mucho tenía en el interior del armario, lo había reservado para alguna ocasión especial a pesar de que era de un estilo casual… más no era _su estilo casual._ La falda era suelta y llegaba al inicio de sus rodillas, era de un rosa pálido, el corte de arriba era halter dejando sus hombros al descubierto y se había puesto unas zapatillas de tacones de aguja, probablemente la parte más incómoda del atuendo

– Te ves… muy incómoda – respondió la kwami mas no era la respuesta que su portadora esperaba - ¿estas segura de que saldrás así?

\- Sí – respondió, aunque tropezó al primer paso que dio – _o lo intentaré al menos_

.

La fotógrafa suplente aun no regresaba y el modelo y la cantante comenzaban a preocuparse. Adrien se despidió momentáneamente de Kelly (después de asegurarse de no enfrentar a Reina del pop de nuevo) y decidió buscarla. A su paso, se encontró con varios grupos de fans a los que saludaba con una sonrisa mientras ocasionalmente fruncía el ceño al ver que varias chicas vestían (tan pronto) vestidos semejantes al que Kelly llevaba ese día

.

A pasos lentos e increíblemente complicados, sobre todo considerando el terreno por el que caminaba, Marinette avanzaba por el parque Tullerías en busca de sus amigas, habían quedado de verse ahí como una "ocasional" visita al parque. Tras un nuevo tropiezo, Marinette terminó apoyándose contra un árbol mientras inesperadamente veía a que Adrien caminaba por el parque y saluda alegremente a un grupo de fans que se encontró con él y también llevaban vestidos algo semejante al suyo

Se miró a sí misma y ocultó una pequeña mueca pensando que aquello había sido una tontería… Adrien no tomaría enserio nada de eso, tomaría aquello como algo normal en una de sus "fans" y ni pasaría por su mente que se esforzó por vestir algo lindo queriendo gustarle

\- ¿Marinette? – preguntó Tikki al ver el semblante decaído de su portadora

 _\- Pensaría que soy una tonta_

.

.

\- ¡Fabrizia! ¡Fabrizia! – llamaba Adrien mientras avanzaba por el parque en busca de la fotógrafa. Y por fin, después de avanzar un poco más identifico a la chica. Sostenía entre sus manos un martillo y un cincel mientras hablaba por teléfono con él manos libres. Su voz se oía con pesadez

\- No… no ha funcionado ¡la chica no sabe hacerlo! Gabriel Agreste no aceptará mi trabajo… ¡sabes que no ejerzo desde hace mucho tiempo! por eso me vino bien esta oferta… ¡no esperaba estar con principiantes!...

Adrien observaba desde cierta distancia y lograba escuchar lo que la chica decía en ese tono desesperado. Pensaba en acercarse y preguntar personalmente que le ocurría y ofrecerse a ayudarle si era posible pero justo cuando colgó su llamada vio como una mariposa negra entraba en el cincel que ella tenía en las manos

" _ **Cinceladora… Soy Hawk Moth… Tu trabajo no resultó lo que esperabas… no será perfecto esta vez**_

 _ **¡Pero podrás arreglarlo con la misma facilidad que arreglas esculturas!**_

 _ **Podrás moldear todo y a todos a tu placer**_

 _ **¡Añadir o quitar!**_

 _ **Incluyendo a la chica que te lo puso difícil… a cambio solo consigue para mí los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir"**_

\- ¡Lo haré Hawk Moth!

Adrien miró como la fotógrafa era cubierta por una oscura luz y enseguida era reemplazada por su figura akumizada. Su piel ahora parecía echa de mármol y mantenía cincel y martillo unidos a sus manos - ¡Kelly Evans! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Serás la modelo que necesito! ¡LA QUE NO ARRUINA MI TRABAJO!

Adrien frunció el ceño y antes de ser visto por la nueva súper villana se ocultó dejando a Plaga salir

\- Era muy enserio eso de moldear lo que le disgusta – sugirió el kwami

 _\- Y por eso no tendrá nada que hacer contra nosotros…_ ¡hora de cincelar a Cinceladora! ¡Plaga las garras!

.

Marinette por su parte continuaba luchando contra esos horribles tacones de aguja. Pensó en simplemente volver a casa sin más pero mientras lo intentaba vio una multitud correr en dirección contraria como si estuvieran escapando de algún peligro

\- ¿qué estará pasando? – se preguntó y como respuesta a su pregunta un segundo después apareció la figura del nuevo akuma

 _\- ¡Kelly Evans! –_ llamó Cinceladora con voz cantarina - ¡¿Dónde está Kelly Evans?!

Marinette intentó avanzar para poder transformarse pero accidentalmente fue golpeada por uno de los transeúntes que corrían en un afán de ponerse a salvo haciéndola caer contra el duro pavimento - ¡Auu! – exclamó al golpearse y sentir dolor en uno de sus tobillos pero inesperadamente una mano la tomó por el brazo y la incorporó… Pensaba agradecerle a quien quiera que fuera pero su sorpresa aumento al levantar la vista y ver de quien se trataba… la última persona que esperaba y hubiera querido ver – _Agamí…_

La chica vestía su tradicional traje rojo de esgrima e incluso llevaba consigo el florete. Vio a su lado una alta figura que vestía un traje similar, también iba armada e instaba a la chica a darse prisa… por lo que pudo deducir se encontraban ahí por una práctica… quizá no sabía de la presencia de Adrien en el parque

La chica de rojo le dio una rápida ojeada entre incredulidad y sorpresa - _¿también tú?_ – preguntó refiriéndose a su atuendo

 _\- ¡Date prisa Agamí!_

Enseguida le dio la espalda – _No funcionará… le gusta la seguridad_ – concluyó antes de irse

O quizá si estaba enterada… demasiado enterada de lo que pasaba en relación al modelo. Ambos esgrimistas continuaron su camino y cuando la perdió de vista Marinette suspiró con pesadez y dejo caer la cabeza, mirándose de arriba abajo incluso roso con sus dedos la tela de su vestido ahora algo empolvado por su última caída… _de nuevo esa frase…_

\- ¿Marinette? – preguntó Tikki al de pronto verla decaída - ¿estás bien?

\- Tiene razón… _fue una tontería_ – añadió con voz baja mientras volvía a ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad mientras mentalmente volvía a lamentarse _¿Por qué rayos se le ocurrió hacer eso? ¿en qué pensaba? ¡fue muy estúpido!_

\- ¡AUXILIO! – gritó la voz de una chica sacando a Marinette de sus pensamientos. Buscó con la mirada a la culpable y se encontró con la mismísima Kelly Evans siendo acorralada por Cinceladora

Kelly se encontraba contra el suelo, retrocediendo ante la amenaza. Cinceladora levanto tanto el cincel como el martillo como si literalmente fuera usarlos con ella

Nerviosismo ante una cámara no es lo que se esperaría de una cantante de tu talla – reclamó Cinceladora - ¡Eres una farsa! ¡Pero no me arruinaras! – la villana enfocó sobre ella el cincel pero sin llegar a tocarla - _**¡Si no eres lo que esperé… moldearé lo que anhele!... ¡Un toque atrevido y otro más de verdadero talento! –**_ Kelly de inmediato vio que su piel comenzaba a adquirir un toque aperlado, como si se estuviera tornando a mármol - _**¡La seguridad y vanidad de una diva! ¡Porte y encanto de modelo! ¡Una autentica Reina! –**_ concluyó a punto de dar el golpe con el martillo cuando…

\- ¡La Reina del pop de hecho! – dijo una arrogante voz al tiempo que el martillo chocaba contra algo y de un golpe era apartaba de la cantante deshaciendo su nuevo "molde" - Pero eso ya todos lo sabemos - dijo la orgullosa voz del súper héroe

\- ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó Kelly con alegría

 _\- Un placer verla de nuevo, alteza – s_ aludó el héroe pero en cuanto Cinceladora se incorporó volvió a ponerse serio - ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Todos pónganse a salvo! – ordenó el héroe dando una rápida mirada a todos los que seguían en el área, hasta que reparó en un rostro conocido – ¿Marinette? – murmuró al ver a la distancia a la chica con un atuendo muy distinto al que solía usar a diario. No pudo darle demasiada atención a aquello porque Cinceladora no tardó en ponerse frente a frente con el superhéroe

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – murmuró Cinceladora al tiempo que levantaba sus armas de nuevo, esta vez contra el chico de negro - ¡serías una escultura estupenda! ¿qué tal si te quitamos lo heroico, gatito?

Sin embargo, con un ágil movimiento el chico salió de su campo

– Gracias por la oferta, pero no permito que nadie me moldee a su modo… - añadió con otro hábil salto ante otro ataque – Si realmente quieres verme en una escultura, tendrías que respetar cada detalle de mí… ¿qué sentido tendría volverme otra persona?

 _\- O mejor te quitamos lo engreído_ – murmuró Cinceladora hasta que reparó en que su víctima principal ya había desaparecido - ¡¿Dónde está?! – reclamó

\- ¿se te perdió algo? – exclamó Ladybug al tiempo que enredaba su yoyo alrededor de su cincel

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó la villana - ¿te unes a la expo de arte?

\- No me gusta especialmente este "tipo" de arte – respondió sin soltarla

\- Lástima… ¿no te gustaría un pequeño cambio? – ofreció la villana levantando su martillo – _las facciones de una artista, la delicadeza de una princesa ¡la gracia de una modelo! –_ Ladybug seguía sosteniendo su cincel con su yoyo pero las palabras de la villana le hicieron bajar la guardia recordando también el percance con la esgrimista – _si tuvieras todo eso tendrías contigo al chico de tus sueños_

" _Tendrías contigo al chico de tus sueños" r_ esonó en su mente

Cinceladora sonrió al ver a la chica con la guardia baja y lentamente comenzó a elevar su martillo – _Si no tienes lo que sueña… -_ comenzó a decir

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Chat Noir, vio la expresión de su compañera _¿realmente se lo estaba pensando?_

 _\- ¡MOLDEARE LO QUE ANHELA! –_ concluía la villana a punto de dar el golpe con su martillo

\- ¡Noooo! – exclamó Chat Noir desviando el ataque sin querer provocando que Ladybug cayera de nuevo contra el suelo y sintiera un repentino dolor en el tobillo que antes se había lastimado por no saber manejar esos tacones… Sentía que sus pupilas se inundaban, parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo y aunque sabía que su compañero se encontraba enfrentando al akuma ella no podía concentrarse… esas palabras volvían a su mente una y otra vez

" _el encanto de una modelo"_

" _la delicadeza de una princesa"_

" _Le gusta la seguridad"_

Resonó ahora la voz de la esgrimista… Si tuviera todo eso ¿cambiaría en algo la forma en que Adrien la ve?... Entonces ¿por quién ella es, Adrien jamás la tomaría en cuenta? ¿Era la seguridad de Agamí lo que le gustaba? ¿Era la delicadeza y el encanto de Kelly lo que le atraía?

\- ¡Vaya! ¡realmente le gusta eso de esculpir! – dijo la bromista voz de su compañero volviéndola a la realidad y se percató de Cinceladora había desaparecido - ¿tú estás bien, mi lady?

\- ¿Dónde está? ¡¿la dejaste ir?! – reclamó Ladybug ignorando su pregunta

\- Ehh… si, no es tan importante – añadió en tono despreocupado – la encontraremos… antes quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, parecías algo…

\- ¡Pudimos vencerla ahora si no la hubieras dejado ir! ¿sabes cuánto tardaremos en dar con ella?

\- ¡Oye relájate! No será tan complicado… Si lo que quiere es a Kelly Evans solo…

\- ¡Solo tenemos que dar con _su alteza_ Kelly Evans! – dijo Ladybug comenzando a cansarse de escuchar el nombre de esa chica

\- Si – respondió sin darse cuenta de _ese_ detalle – quiere cambiarla… _aun no entiendo del todo su obsesión con ello –_ murmuró Adrien tras la máscara pensando en lo interesada que estaba Fabrizia con todo aquello de un trabajo impecable y sin errores o defectos

Sin embargo su tono pensativo no paso desapercibido para Ladybug quien lo malinterpreto - ¡SI! Que lastima ¿cierto? No moldeas lo que ya es… _perfecto_

\- No, no lo haces – respondió retomando su tono coqueto - aunque, yo por ti me dejaría moldear todo lo que quieras, te dejaría hacer conmigo casi cualquier ajuste con tal de gustarte… - le decía - me encantaría satisfacer cada uno de tus gustos

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso entonces! – dijo la chica en tono molesto - y concéntrate mejor en no dejar libre a peligrosos villanos

\- ¿te pasa algo mi lady?

\- ¡No! – respondió en el mismo tono pero desviando su vista de él, para que no la viera

Chat se puso más serio entonces, no le creía – _Fue algo de lo que dijo Cinceladora ¿cierto?_

\- ¡Dije que no es nada Chat Noir! – respondió cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda

 _\- Es por "él" –_ dedujo Chat Noir, en tono bajo, parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo pero al ver la reacción de Ladybug quien se encogió más de hombros y pudo jurar que vio sus ojos humedecidos, incluso cubrió con su mano parte de su rostro intentando ocultarlo.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro – _¿qué te pasa mi bichito?_

 _\- No importa Chat Noir –_ respondió sin alzar la mirada – _y no me llames bichito –_ añadió como siempre

 _\- ¿realmente_ _querías cambiar? –_ se preguntó el héroe de nuevo en voz alta recordando que, cuando Cinceladora iba a lanzar su hechizo moldeador con ella, la heroína no la detenía - _¿por él?_

 _\- No quiero hablar de eso Chat_

 _\- ¡No lo hagas! –_ le dijo con una increíble convicción logrando que ella levantará la mirada – ¿qué pretendías? ¿crees que lo que te ofrecía era perfección? ¿era lo que querías? – Ladybug volvió a bajar la mirada, pensando que lo último que necesitaba era que Chat Noir también la considerará una tonta por haberlo pensado - Si es así déjame decirte la verdad… _quédate cómo estás_ – ella no se esperaba oír eso y fue lo que la llevó a volver a alzar la cabeza pero enseguida volvió a desviar la mirada

\- Si quieres hacerme sentir mejor yo…

\- No es lo que pretendo…

\- ¡Pero no es cierto! – exclamó la heroína – sé que no tengo nada lo que ofreció Cinceladora y por eso también sé que fue estúpido intentar cambiar pretendiendo gustarle a… a alguien… ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea entonces que un chico podría amarme así sin más?

\- … porque yo lo hago – Ladybug lo miró asombrada, lo dijo con una convicción increíble - a mí me enamoró la chica asombrosa que eres y aunque no te he visto sin esa máscara desde el primer día lo juré y hoy te lo repito… por como tú eres, yo te voy a amar

La chica sentía su corazón acelerado. Ya sabía de sus sentimientos, pero jamás se lo había dicho directamente, no con tantas palabras y no con tanta emoción… con tanta convicción - Chat…

 _\- No tendrías que cambiar por mí –_ le repitió acunando su rostro

Ladybug de inmediato retrocedió, soltándose de su agarre pensando en que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para añadir algo más… no tenía la mente lo bastante clara en ese momento– Chat, no ahora…

 _\- Sé que no soy el príncipe que soñaste… pero_ ¡Ladybug! – dijo deteniéndola al ver que pretendía irse – es enserio… _Dime como es el chico de tus sueños y sé que cumpliré con lo que pidas… respeta solamente mi corazón, es lo único que no tendrías moldear_

 _\- ¡estás loco!_

 _\- ¡Quita o añade lo quieras!_

\- ¡Chat basta! ¡Tenemos que ir por el akuma!

 _\- Acórtame o alárgame las alas_ … _pon en mi voz lo que quieras escuchar_

\- ¡Basta! – realmente Ladybug sentía que no era el mejor momento para eso, no con esa tormenta de emociones y no con un akuma libre - ¿realmente quieres saberlo? En este momento quisiera un compañero que no se distrae con estas cosas en medio de un akuma… un chico que no alardee y que no coquetee conmigo en medio de un combate, y que no haga tontos juegos de palabras y bromas cuando deberíamos…

 _\- Realmente no hay nada en mí que te guste ¿cierto?_ – añadió el chico ahora sin toque de broma, totalmente serio, incluso sus ojos y su voz se oían apagados

\- Te dije que no era el mejor momento… Yo voy por el akuma… ven cuando te tomes esto más enserio

Chat tomó un respiro e intento detenerla – _escucha, bugaboo_

\- Y por milésima vez, no soy _tu bugaboo_ – concluyó Ladybug lanzando su yoyo y alejándose para dar con la villana, ni siquiera dando una última mirada a su compañero y a lo destrozado que sentía el corazón… ¿o no se percató que lo había rechazado, _otra vez?_

Él continuó mirándola alejarse hasta que la perdió de vista… Algo realmente debía de haberla lastimado, él lo sabía, la conocía bien, quizá por eso no se percató de que lo lastimó a él en el trayecto… Seguro habló sin pensar ¿verdad?... Después de todo, lo que a él lo mantenía luchando por su corazón era la idea de ganarlo algún día… pero si en verdad era cierto lo que dijo, aquella esperanza desaparecería… ¿nunca le gustaría? ¿Se dejaba su lady también deslumbrar por la perfección aparente? Y en ese caso ¿A Adrien lo aceptaría? ¿Y nunca querría realmente su personalidad enmascarada? ¿Nunca llegaría a quererlo tanto como él a ella? ¿ _Chat Noir_ nunca sería suficiente para ella? Intentaba ignorar esa voz que le respondió _**"no"**_ que no podría ser el chico de sus sueños si ni siquiera era el compañero que merecía… no era el chico perfecto que ella quería… E intentaba ignorar aquello porque sabía que ni siquiera así, ni siquiera si ella nunca llegaba a quererlo tanto como a ese chico perfecto, si ella no llegaba a verlo y quererlo por quien era realmente… él se quedaría a su lado

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que su piel expuesta comenzaba a adquirir un tono aperlado, como si de mármol de tratará, a sus espaldas un cincel apuntaba hacia él - _**Si no es lo que ella sueña… ¡TE MOLDEARE A COMO TE ANHELA! –**_ exclamó Cinceladora al tiempo que daba golpeaba el cincel con el martillo antes de que el chico superhéroe pudiera hacer algo

.

Ladybug aterrizó en otra área del parque y miró a su alrededor. Esa zona se veía tranquila, no parecía que el akuma anduviera por ahí… suspiro dispuesta a continuar su búsqueda cuando miro a su lado, a sus espaldas y en todas direcciones esta vez no buscando al villano… No había rastro de su compañero, no la había seguido ni se veía cerca de ahí. Miró el camino que había avanzado, en dirección a donde lo había dejado atrás y suspiro… - _tengo pedirte disculpas_ – murmuró al pensar que sin querer se había desquitado con su compañero quien únicamente intentaba hacerle sentir mejor… y el único que lo había logrado, el único que no le sugirió que cambiara por considerarla poca cosa

\- Realmente deberías – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, la heroína se giró – _quisiera hechizarte de nuevo_

\- ¿Kelly? – murmuró Ladybug al ver a la confiada chica recostada contra un árbol del parque

\- No me agrada quien lastima así como así el corazón de los demás – añadió la cantante - eso causo mi akumatización hace un año

\- ¿qué te hace pensar que yo lastime a Chat Noir?

\- Chat Noir… _un chico asombroso -_ Ladybug frunció el ceño, ¿creía que no lo sabía? – ningún súper villano lo hace temblar _y siempre se mantiene a tu lado_ – recalcó como si fuera algo obvio, y tenía razón, hoy no estaba con ella como siempre – y eres la única capaz de lastimarlo, lo sé... A diferencia de otros akumas, yo recuerdo bien en qué consistían mis poderes… había uno con cierta peculiaridad, seguro tampoco lo olvidas - Ladybug bajo la vista ocultando un sonrojo ¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡sí que lo recordaba! _Hechizo de amor…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fue como hechizo… lo que paso**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un amor velo mi corazón… no pude ponerle condición**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pero si acaso no soy igual… no piensen mal**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fue como magia… su suavidad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Él logro borrar mi soledad ¡Ya no me pude resistir!**_

 _ **Pero en verdad que me cautivo… su forma de ser**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si fue hechizo o no fue hechizo**_

… _**ya no me preocupa más**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Soy feliz entre sus brazos… esa es una realidad**_

 _ **.**_

\- Yo recuerdo muy bien porque te hechice – dijo Kelly sacándola de sus recuerdos… porque en realidad si se había puesto nostálgica de pronto. Recordó como esa chica la había hechizado, lo que había provocado en ella pero también lo que gracias a ella había descubierto en su compañero de batallas… lo que la había llevado a abrazarlo en la Torre Eiffel y a descubrir que se sentía increíblemente feliz al hacerlo… - tienes más poder sobre su corazón que cualquier villano y quería que te dieras cuenta de que no era agradable…También recuerdo algo más sobre ti – añadió logrando que Ladybug de nuevo desviara la mirada intentando ignorar aquello que esa chica le había dicho un año atrás, de que su hechizo no incluía celos y sin embargo los había sentido…

\- En ese caso… _**Mejor ten cuidado con lo que deseas…**_

Un estruendo inesperado indicó que el akuma andaba cerca – ocúltate – mandó Ladybug

Kelly le dio la espalda y volvió a ocultarse pero Ladybug la miro con sospecha… ¿esa chica había escuchado lo que le había dicho a Chat Noir? La verdad era que… después de lo que él le dijo, ella no respondió de la mejor forma… no había sido nada agradable. Con una punzada de culpabilidad Ladybug dio media vuelta, ignorando que el akuma pudiera estar cerca y su presa estuviera en peligro se encamino regreso a donde esperaba encontrar a su compañero… Si ya comenzaba a sentirse mal por lo que dijo, los recuerdos que le trajo la Reina del pop le atormentaron todavía más… la había protegido, había cuidado su corazón y ahora, un año después volvía a hacer lo mismo… Fue el único que logro hacerla sentir mejor (aunque en su momento no lo admitiera) cuando todos habían derrumbado sus ánimos

Aterrizó en la misma área y lamentablemente no lo miro por ningún lado - ¡Chat Noir! – llamó esperando siguiera cerca - _¡Kitty, kitty!_

Suspiro pensando que tendría que buscar en otra parte cuando vio una silueta de traje negro moverse por los tejados cercanos, sin pensarlo dos veces acudió en la misma dirección

No tardó mucho en llegar, el chico superhéroe estaba de pie al borde del tejado con la vista en algún punto de la ciudad, cuando aterrizó sobre el tejado de nuevo sintió esa punzada de dolor en el tobillo pero no le dio demasiada importancia

\- Chat Noir me alegra encontrarte quisiera… -

\- Lamento informarte que aún no tengo indicios del paradero de Cinceladora – dijo aun dándole la espalda

Su voz sonó particularmente seria pero Ladybug lo interpretó como que de nuevo estaba enojado con ella, y esta vez no lo culparía – Lo sé, no iba a… en realidad yo quería… Chat Noir respecto a lo que dije hace un rato yo…

\- ¿Es acerca de la súper villana? – preguntó en el mismo tono de seriedad que esta vez ella no entendió del todo

\- Ehh, no yo quería decirte que… ¿Chat estas bien?

\- Lo estoy – dijo apartándose del borde del tejado y yendo en dirección contraria con el mismo objetivo, de nuevo en ningún momento la miró directamente - ¿Tienes ya un plan para vencer a Cinceladora?

 _\- No_ – respondió – y no quería hablar contigo sobre ella, más bien de…

\- Nuestra prioridad debe ser proteger la ciudad de los súper villanos

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero intentó decirte que…!

\- Concentrémonos en eso entonces y no en algo sin importancia

\- ¡Pero es importante! – exclamó al tiempo que lo tomaba por un brazo y lo giraba para quedar frente a frente y saber que le pasaba realmente. Sin embargo al hacerlo se llevó una inesperada sorpresa – Chat Noir ¿qué…?– Su cabello rubio que siempre llevaba despeinado ahora parecía que le había dedicado horas y estaba cuidadosamente peinado - ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? Y… ¿y el cascabel? - Su traje ahora prescindía de ese cascabel, las botas ya no eran del estilo de combate y lo más importante, sus ojos no tenían su brillo y viveza característicos y no había indicios de alguna sonrisa en su rostro, su expresión era seria y fría al igual que su tono de voz - Chat Noir ¿qué…?

El chico pareció rodar los ojos y de nuevo le dio la espalda sin darle importancia a lo que ella decía - Sin la máscara tengo una vida bastante ajetreada, así que démonos prisa Señorita _Ladybug_

 _\- ¿Ladybug? –_ repitió ella en un susurro. Era su nombre de heroína pero había sonado extraño y no porque él nunca lo utilizará, no porque siempre le diera un adjetivo cariñoso más bien porque ahora había sonado vació en su voz, sin ningún tipo de calor o cualquier otro sentimiento

Se quedó pensativa unos segundos hasta que vio como el chico se alejaba del tejado sin despedirse de ella o algo parecido… Fue tal su sorpresa a primera vista que apenas fue consciente de que había algo extraño en la piel de su rostro… Frunció el ceño y lo siguió para comprobarlo

.

.

Unos minutos después de recorrer unas cuantas calles de Paris, Chat Noir volvió a aterrizar en el jardín de las Tullerías cerca de la zona donde la habían visto por última vez – Aquí fue donde la akumatizaron – dijo el superhéroe – si no está por otra zona de la ciudad probablemente la encontremos en...

Sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que él decía, Ladybug en cuanto lo hubo alcanzado caminó directamente hacia él y lo obligó a mirarla de frente y entonces lo comprobó su piel… era semejante al mármol – _Cinceladora… -_ murmuró, sin embargo Chat Noir frunció el ceño y sin decir nada se soltó de su agarre y volvió a darle la espalda. De nuevo la frase de Kelly Evans vino a su mente, "Cuidado con lo que deseas" Temerosa volvió a mirarlo, Chat Noir parecía únicamente concentrado en dar con el akuma – _permitió que lo cambiará… - murmuró_

No había otra explicación, ese no era su compañero pero, ¿Por qué lo había permitido?

\- Su víctima era la cantante Kelly Evans – volvió a decir Chat Noir sin darle importancia a lo que ella dijo – si la encontramos probablemente demos con ella también. Y será mejor que sea pronto, no sabemos si tras usar su poder con Kelly Evans traiga de regreso su forma akumatizada

\- ¿a la Reina del pop? – dijo Ladybug en tono esperanzado

\- Si – respondió el chico – y no sería conveniente lidiar con dos villanos al mismo tiempo sobre todo considerando que vuelva a usar sus caóticos, problemáticos e inoportunos poderes

\- ¿ _caóticos_? – repitió Ladybug recordando que ella había sido víctima de ese "caótico" poder… ¿ahora él lo consideraba problemático? El lindo chico que cuidó de ella un año atrás cuando fue hechizada ¿Dónde había quedado? ¿el que hubiera aprovechado la situación para coquetear o bromear al respecto? y que en lugar de llamarlo caótico le hubiera dado algún adjetivo romántico por la situación que la Reina del pop había propiciado un año antes entre ellos… sin embargo no hacía nada de eso - ¿ahora eso es para ti?

\- Su tono pareciera indicar que compartimos algo _señorita Ladybug_ – dijo el chico sin mucho interés

\- ¡Pero Sí compartimos algo! – exclamó tomándolo de un brazo para que dejará de ignorarla, él la miro sin entender

\- No tengo idea a que te refieres señorita _Ladybug_ nuestro trato como compañeros no es más que profesional y ahora deberíamos…

\- ¡Pero es cierto! tú y yo somos un equipo increíble pero no solo eso, también somos amigos – añadió tomándole una mano - ¡y somos bastante unidos en realidad!

\- Señorita Ladybug ¿podríamos concentrarnos en el akuma?

 _\- ¡ya deja de hacer eso!_ ¡Tú ni siquiera me llamas _Ladybug_!... Siempre me has llamado _"mi lady"_ y te encanta molestarme diciéndome _"Bugaboo" y…_ ¡Este no eres tú _**mon chaton**_! - exclamó tomándolo por los brazos - ¡Fuiste víctima del poder de Cinceladora! _¡Y fue por mi causa!..._ – insistía al ver que su expresión no cambiaba - ¡Tú eres un chico muy divertido y siempre estas coqueteándome! ¡Siempre estás haciendo bromas y juegos de palabras pésimos!

\- Eso no es verdad – respondió Chat Noir en tono serio – y por favor…

 _\- En realidad no quería decir nada de lo que te dije antes_

\- No hay tiempo para esto y…

\- ¡Lo siento _ **mon chaton**_!

\- Y llámame Chat Noir - añadió en el mismo tono frio apartándola de sí – mientras seguimos aquí hay gente de Paris en peligro

 _\- Y siempre te he dicho "mi gatito"_ – añadió casi con la voz quebrada

En ese instante y no muy lejos de ahí de nuevo se escuchó la voz de la cantante, al parecer Cinceladora ya había dado con ella

\- ¡ahí esta! ¡Por ella! – dijo Chat Noir corriendo en su dirección

\- ¡g _atito_ espera! – añadió Ladybug saliendo tras él

Ambos superhéroes llegaron al área donde escucharon a la chica, y efectivamente estaba siendo nuevamente acorralada por Cinceladora

\- ¡Yo la distraigo y saco del camino a la chica! ¡Tú liberas el akuma! – dijo Chat Noir adelantándose

Ladybug lo miró con atención. Eso no lo había perdido, seguía siendo muy hábil durante un combate pero ya no había más frases sarcásticas contra los villanos, no más alardes ni bromas o tono retador…

\- ¡ **Reina del pop… regresa**! – decía Cinceladora a solo unos centímetros de dar el golpe final con su martillo. Kelly ya no luchaba contra ella, su piel comenzaba a tornarse a mármol pero al mismo tiempo veía como lentamente iba adquiriendo el mismo aspecto que tuvo cuando la akumizaron. Sin embargo, nuevamente Cinceladora recibió sin previo aviso un golpe que la separó de su objetivo, Kelly pudo volver a tener el control y vio con alivio que seguía siendo ella misma

Sin decir una palabra Chat Noir quedó frente a frente a la villana y la atacó con una increíble seriedad en el rostro. Con un ágil movimiento Chat Noir desestabilizó a la villana y la hizo caer en dirección a donde venía su compañera - ¡Ahora Ladybug! ¡Está en el cincel!

La heroína intentó impulsarse para dar un salto y romper el objeto donde estaría el akuma pero al intentarlo sintió de nuevo esa punzada de dolor y lejos de poder saltar terminó cayendo contra el suelo. Llevó una de sus manos a su tobillo pensando en que se había lastimado todavía más y al mismo tiempo vio sonreír a Cinceladora – _**Te dije que te venía bien un cambio… la torpeza no es atractiva**_ – concluyó la villana levantándose y desapareciendo de la zona, llevándose consigo a su presa

Vio a su compañero correr en su dirección e instintivamente levantó una de sus manos pensando que le ayudaría a ponerse en pie y preguntaría si se encontraba bien pero lejos de eso…

\- ¿la dejaste ir? ¡Ya la teníamos! – dijo el héroe de traje negro

\- … ¿qué? – definitivamente había olvidado que su compañero no era el mismo de siempre

\- Solo tenías que liberar el akuma

\- ¡Lo siento! Me lastime… sabes que puedo ser muy torpe

\- D _emasiado tal vez…_ ahora tendremos que hacer todo el trabajo desde el principio _de nuevo_

 _\- Nunca te importó que fuera torpe_ – dijo Ladybug mirándolo aun desde el suelo

\- Solo no lo retrases de nuevo – Al no recibir respuesta, el chico la miro de reojo, aun desde el suelo Ladybug lo miraba pero ahora parecía furiosa. - ¿Señorita Ladybug?

\- ¡Ya… DEJA DE HACER ESO! – exclamó al tiempo que se ponía de pie, quitaba su yoyo de su cintura y lo lanzaba queriendo golpear a su compañero

\- ¿qué crees que haces? – dijo el chico intentando esquivar los golpes que le lanzaba – No se supone que sea a mí quien ataques – incluso tomó el bastón y lo extendió para bloquear los ataques

\- ¡Tú no eres mi compañero!

\- Lo soy aunque no sea de su agrado Señorita… Ese otro chico no existe ya

Chat Noir esquivó un último ataque del yoyo y Ladybug volvió a amarrarlo en su cintura mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y apretaba los ojos con fuerza - _Solo quiero a mi compañero de vuelta –_ murmuró la chica – _realmente lo siento_

\- ¿Señorita Ladybug?

\- ¡No era cierto nada de lo que dije! ¡Deja de llamarme así!

\- Pero, señorita…

\- ¡No sé realmente porque lo permitiste pero no tienes que cambiar para gustarme! ¡No era cierto!

 _\- Ladybug…_

 _\- ¡Me gusta cómo eres en realidad!_

 _\- Ladybug…_

\- ¡Ni siquiera estoy pensando en derrotar al akuma! ¡No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo! Solo…

\- ¡Cuidado mi lady! – exclamó al tiempo que Ladybug sintió que los brazos de su compañero se envolvían en su cintura

No fue hasta que escuchó "cuidado _mi lady_ " que fue consciente de que la villana la tenía en mira y su compañero la había apartado del camino

Ambos cayeron al suelo, él la cubrió de la caída recibiendo el impacto… Con la respiración acelerada ella se incorporó solo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos

\- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó el chico

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – el chico pareció desconcertado por su pregunta pero ella sonrió – _Chat Noir me protegiste_ – añadió casi con incredulidad, con sorpresa, como si no lo pudiera creer _\- ¿por qué…?_

.

 _ **¡Diséñame!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Muy a tu antojo a tu capricho!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pon en mi voz**_

 _ **Él "Te amo" que jamás nadie te ha dicho**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Acórtame o alárgame las alas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Respeta solamente al corazón!**_

 _ **Qué hay ya hay un altar donde tú vives**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Respeta solamente al corazón"_

" _Al corazón"_

Cuando se dio aquella charla que ahora ella tanto lamentaba, recordó haber escuchado a su compañero usar esa frase… le ofreció cambiar por completo únicamente sin tocar su corazón… sus sentimientos… Y al parecer incluso Cinceladora había tenido que respetar aquella decisión, había cambiado su personalidad por completo… excepto eso

En el fondo, los sentimientos que tanto le juraba ahí seguían por muy cambiado que estuviera por el exterior y por lo tanto… seguiría protegiéndola del peligro

.

.

.

¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Con fuerzas renovadas, la heroína invocó su Amuleto Encantado y habían por fin logrado derrotar a la villana… Chat Noir hasta ese momento seguía presa del poder de Cinceladora pero en cuanto ambos comenzaron a luchar juntos de nuevo parecía que él podía leer sus pensamientos y que continuaba cuidándola de cualquier posible peligro y ahora por fin con el akuma purificado lanzó su Amuleto Encantado al aire y miró expectante como todo volvía a la normalidad. Cinceladora volvió a su forma normal… ahora la confundida Fabrizia se preguntaba qué había pasado pero por el momento la ignoró. Ladybug miró expectante como su compañero era envuelto por esas pequeñas mariquitas y sonrió cuando volvió a ver su cabello rubio despeinado ¡Y ese cascabel volvía a formar parte del traje!

Chat Noir abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor con expresión confundida… enseguida devolvió la mirada a la chica frente a él… No sabía que decirle pues no comprendía del todo su expresión ¿se veía esperanzada?

Lentamente en el rostro de Chat Noir se formó una hermosa sonrisa y Ladybug vio gustosa como sus ojos verdes volvían a tener ese brillo tan característico - ¿Todo bien… _mi lady?_

Ladybug esbozo una enorme sonrisa – _ahora sí –_ respondió al tiempo que sin previo aviso lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo que el recibió confundido al principio pero enseguida le correspondió

 _._

 _ **And when you smile**_

 _ **(Y cuando sonríes)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A whole world stop and stares for a while**_

 _ **(EL mundo entero se detiene solo a mirar)**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Cause you're amazing**_

 _ **(Porque eres asombroso)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

 _ **.**_

\- Sabes… no es que me queje pero ¿Por qué tan cariñosa, _bugaboo_? – ocultando su rostro contra su cuello Ladybug sonrió al volver a escuchar ese sobrenombre. Sin embargo Chat Noir mal interpreto su silencio recordando algo – perdón… _Ladybug_ – corrigió

 _\- No –_ susurró ella – no te preocupes, está bien

 _\- ¿sí?_ – preguntó el en tono incrédulo – creí que lo odiabas

 _\- No era cierto –_ dijo ella volviendo a sonreír – me encanta, _gatito_ – añadió separándose solo lo suficiente para hacer sonar el cascabel del traje con un golpecito. Él la miró aún con más sorpresa, ella le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo con todavía más fuerza que antes

 _\- ¿por qué tan fuerte, mi lady? –_ preguntó aunque la abrazó con la misma intensidad - Pareciera que no me has visto en meses – bromeó

\- ¿Por qué lo permitiste Chat Noir? Qué Cinceladora te cambiará… ¿fue lo que te dije antes, cierto? ¿realmente lo creíste? – preguntó con la mirada baja pero alzando los ojos, gesto que siempre enternecía y enamoraba al chico de negro – _lo siento…_

 _\- No, no te disculpes –_ le dijo con voz suave tomándole una mano – tal vez si fue inoportuno lo que te dije… y tenías algo de razón, no soy el compañero perfecto pero…

 _\- ¿no me digas que buscabas perfección?_ – preguntó Ladybug con la misma frase que él había usado antes con ella

– Quiero ser el chico que te guste...

\- si es así, te diré la verdad… _quédate como estas_

Chat Noir la miro con una sonrisa que evidenciaba que no podía creer lo que oía - … ¿qué? – preguntó casi fascinado

 _\- Solo no cambies otra vez…_ por favor – pidió en tono serio _\- Chat Noir no tienes que cambiar para gustarme… cambiaste y no me gustó para nada_

El chico le sonrió, por un lado a Ladybug le alegro volver a ver esa mirada pícara y la sonrisa coqueta pero por otro lado ya se imaginaba lo que diría

\- Después de todo si hay algo en mí que te gusta ¿no?

 _\- No hagas que me arrepienta –_ le respondió

 _\- Solo dime qué es_ – pidió en un tono suave, una sonrisa coqueta junto a sus ojos verdes que la miraron con intensidad pero con la misma dulzura que Ladybug recordó a un auténtico gatito. La chica entreabrió los labios como si fuera a responderle pero ¿qué iba a responder? ¿qué le encantaba su cabello despeinado y que el viento alborotaba a su antojo? ¿qué había extrañado su linda sonrisa? ¿o que le encantaban…

 _\- Los ojos de gatito_ – murmuró sin darse cuenta, en un susurro inaudible que él hubiera pasado por alto de no ser por su muy buen oído

\- …¿qué? – preguntó Chat Noir desconcertado, de nuevo creyendo haber oído mal

Ladybug desvió la mirada – Nada

\- Debo decirte mi lady que no me esperaba eso – dijo Chat Noir con ese tono tan especial en él

 _\- Do ¡No! –_ titubeo ella desviando de nuevo la mirada – _gigo ¡Digo!_ Quise… yo on.. ¡No! quería decdir ¡Decir!

 _\- ¿tartamudeas?_ – preguntó Chat Noir en el mismo tono fascinado que ella no percibió al principio

 _\- ¡No!_ Claro que no…

 _\- Me encanta, es adorable…_ \- le dijo el súper héroe

La chica intentó ignorar el tono en que lo dijo - No juegues conmigo – pidió la chica golpeando un poco su brazo pensando que se burlaba

\- No jugaría contigo… lo dije enserio

\- No puedes estar hablando enserio… tartamudear es tonto y torpe y…

\- Lindo… - la chica lo miro a los ojos - Por como tú eres, yo te voy a amar – volvió a recordarle Chat Noir besando el dorso de su mano

La chica rió - Gatito bobo…

\- Pero te gusto así…

Ella le miro de reojo, sonrió de lado y suspiro - … _Sí, por como tu eres_

el chico le devolvió la sonrisa y miro a su alrededor curioso, tanto Fabrizia libre del akuma como la cantante habían desaparecido – por cierto ¿qué paso con Kelly?

\- ¿Kelly? Siguen siendo buenos amigos ¿eh? - dijo Ladybug con el ceño fruncido y volviendo a jugar con el cascabel de su traje

\- ¿y tú sigues de celosa? - le preguntó con picardía

\- _Claro que no…_ pero parece que te agrada mucho

\- En realidad, si… me encanta – añadió causando una mirada en Ladybug que no supo definir - me encanta… que visite Paris… o al menos si así obtendré un abrazo tuyo cada vez que ella esté aquí

LA heroína volvió a sonreirle y entonces le extendió el puño

\- ¡ganamos! – festejaron ambos

Sus aretes parpadearon y la heroína tuvo que despedirse, Chat Noir no quito la vista de ella hasta que la perdió de vista recordando lo que le había dicho… si le gustaba por quien era y en ese caso… - Voy a ganarme tu corazón entonces… _Por como tú eres… -_ volvió a recitar Chat Noir con expresión enamorada

\- Por como tú eres quien no te adora – dijo a su lado Kelly Evans sacándolo de su ensoñación sobresaltándolo

\- ¿Kelly?

– gracias por salvarme, se está volviendo una costumbre… - Chat Noir le devolvió la sonrisa – _como dije, la máscara de héroe te va genial_ – el chico la miró desconcertado – y... sería es una gran adaptación para un cover

.

 _ **¡Debes saber que tus ojos me elevan al cielo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡También amo ver tu pelo libre al viento!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Tu me encantas!**_

.

 _ **When I see your face**_

 _ **(Cuando veo tu rostro)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **There's not a thing that I would change**_

 _ **(No hay nada que quiera cambiar)**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Cause you are amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

 _ **(Por que eres asombroso…**_

 _ **Justo como estas)**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _No puedo ocultar_**

 ** _¡que al mirarte tiemblo sin parar!_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Por como tu eres... yo te voy a amar!**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 ** _Nuevamente en el Jardín de Tullerías…_**

Kelly Evans tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y los ojos cerrados

\- ¿lista? ¡Ahora! – dijo Adrien con entusiasmo

 _ **\- ¡Y si preguntas si este día te ves bien! ¡Diré!... ¡Yo quiero gritar… que mi mundo gira en tu lugar! ¡Por como tú eres! ¡Yo te voy a amar!...**_ _ **¡Si perfección buscas… sigue como estas!**_

\- ¡PERFECTO! – exclamó Fabrizia

Después de todo lo acontecido, y gracias a Adrien, Kelly había encontrado una buena forma de no lucir nerviosa cuando posaba para la cámara pero no solo eso… también habían encontrado un slogan perfecto y ya tenían las primeras tomas para el comercial de televisión, cine y demás… Era nada menos con la voz de la mismísima Kelly Evans interpretando en cover una famosa y hermosa canción

Por fin, en la fotografía final Adrien modelaba el sueter y abrigo azul junto al slogan "Si perfección es lo que buscas…" "Quédate como estas" Frente a él y al otro extremo Kelly Evans con un micrófono en mano y el mismo vestido de antes solo que reemplazando los tacones por unas botas de combate diseño de Gabriel… algo que ella había agregado en alusión a la frase de slogan y como un detalle personal aunque también en honor a su superhéroe favorito que fue quien le dio la idea de adaptar esa frase

Fabrizia sonreía al ser felicitada por su tío y el resto del equipo por el resultado final... Comprendiendo una nueva definición de "Perfección"... una definición que le indicaba que no siempre se debía "cincelar"

\- No lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ti... _gracias_ \- dijo Kelly extendiendo la mano a Adrien como despedida

Adrien respondió al saludo - No fue gran cosa en realidad, se que eres muy segura en el escenario y...

\- Y sabes bien, a que me refiero - añadió Kelly sonriendo, ¿como sabia _Adrien_ de su seguridad en el escenario? Quizá el modelo pasó eso por alto.

.

.

\- Nada como volver a ser uno mismo – dijo Marinette a la mañana siguiente frente al espejo con su atuendo habitual

\- Me alegra que no te hayas puesto esos incómodos zapatos otra vez - dijo Tikki

\- Por fortuna el Lucky Charm arregló todo... - añadió moviendo su tobillo - Y con todo lo que paso ya lo entendí Tikki… si algún día voy a gustarle a Adrien que sea por como soy en realidad

 _\- Como a ti te gusta Chat Noir_

. ¡Sí! – dijo sin pensar - ¡Es decir! ¡no me refería a…! ¡Quiero decir… si me gusta ¡dije que me gusta! Pero no me refería a… me refería a… el otro no me gustaba ¡Pero nunca dije…! ¡no de esa forma! ¡yo...!

Su kwami rio divertida, la segunda aparición de esa cantante y nuevamente había logrado confundir a su compañera - Solo no quieres volver a desear que se vuelva otra persona

\- ¡NO! - respondió Marinette - eso jamás... - aunque en su interior, creía que trás haberlo oido jurar que no dejaría que nadie lo cambiara pero estuviera a dispuesto a hacerlo por ella... tenía que aceptar que era lindo, pero eso no indicaba que quisiera que cambiará. Como bien dijo esa chica...

\- _cuidado con lo que deseas..._

Por fin, tras haber terminado de arreglarse y con sus mochila en mano, Marinette caminaba rumbo a la escuela, justo al mismo tiempo que la limosina de Adrien estacionó frente a la entrada. El modelo bajo de la misma y saludó a un pequeño grupo de fans que lo esperaba frente a la escuela

\- Hola chicas… ¡Hola Marinette!... _se ven mejor con su ropa de siempre -_ añadió provocando un grito fuerte de Fangirls, aunque sus ojos eran enfocados en Marinette quien se sonrojo evidentemente

\- ¿Marinette? ¿no te preguntas como supo eso? - sugirió Tikki

\- Adrien... ¡se fijo en mí! - festejo Marinette ignorando la lógica de su kwami

.

\- ¿enserio? – dijo Plaga a su portador

\- Son las mismas chicas que vi en el parque... Marinette estaba ahí también - añadió que su amiga también vestía un atuendo incomodo aquel día

\- sueñas con lo que te dijo tu amada Ladybug pero halagas a Marinette ¡Y a un grupo entero de chicas al mismo tiempo!... Eres un _casanova_

* * *

 **N/A: ¿qué les pareció? No olviden dejarme sus reviews! En realidad como festejo de mi año de escritora planeaba darles dos oneshots ¡Este es uno de ellos! El segundo pienso publicarlo en el transcurso de este mes... ¿quieren una pista de lo que tratará? Plaga se las dio en una palabra**

 **"CASANOVA" y como otro adelanto, puedo decirles que tendrá cierta relación con lo que vimos en Frozer!**

 **¡No se lo pierdan!**

 **Y tampoco se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de mi serie de capítulos, actualmente bajo el nombre "Besos en la lista" os prometo que el siguiente les encantará ¡Y disfrutemos de la Tercera temporada!**

* * *

CURIOSIDADES DE ESTE ONESHOT

\+ Al final de "hechizo de amor" Todo parecía indicar que Kelly Evans o bien sabe o bien sospecha de la identidad de Chat noir... según este Fic podemos deducir... ¡Ustedes deciden!

\+ El nombre de Fabrizia es de origen italiano y significa "hábil en la artesanía"

\+ La canción de la que se habló al final es Just the way you are y un cover en español de la misma donde viene esa hermosa frase de _"Por como tu eres... yo te voy a amar"_

\+ Kelly Evans apareció en mi primer Fanfic "hechizo de amor" su akuma se llamó "Reina del pop"

\+ La segunda canción que use de inspiración fue "Diseñame"


End file.
